Auditor's Choice Tournament
by Lerioi
Summary: A deal is a deal...and the person who Lerioc had made a deal with wasn't a good one either.  Four fighters, four battles.  Will she win or will she fail?  Rated T for Violence and some Language.


Auditor's Choice Tournament

Chapter 1: Of Mutts and Lizards

The base seemed lifeless and boring after a few days of no known Anti activity. Lerioc was in a corner trying to quietly do some chin ups. She couldn't do it due to a metal claw alway poking her side and making her have to let go once she got high enough. Hank, Sanford and Deimos sat on a nearby couch looking tired but extremely bored for once. Eight and Nine were standing next to the door, their weapons at ease as they slowly started to lean on the wall. Ray watched Lerioc with a little interest, smirking after she let go and slap Lucius for the poking. The MAG looked toward the door as it opened. Auditor walked in with a sigh, sitting next to Ray and looking at the ceiling. "Why did he HAVE to stop at this time?"

"That's Warden for ya, Boss. Ya should've known that by now."

He looked at her as she jumped back up, giving a glare at Lucius before starting to chin ups again. "Don't you have something that needs fixed?"

"Nothin' at the moment...thanks for remindin' me though."

He rolled his eyes and turned back around. Hank had a smirk forming on his face as he raised his goggles. _Now's the time...I have to take it. _He thought as he inhaled deeply. "Hey, Auditor?"

"What is it Hank?"

"Want to know what that lizard said about you?"

A look crossed his face at the question making him look at her then back at Hank, arms crossing. "Yeah, let me have it."

"She said she could beat your ass in a fight anyday."

Hank looked at her as she let go of the bar, growling loudly. "I SO DID NOT SAY THAT!"

Ray grimaced and slowly nodded. "Actually, Leri...you did."

"When?"

The MAG looked at his pissed off roommate with a sorry expression. "I hate to say...but when we were all at the bar."

"I got drunk, okay!"

"Three drinks don't get you all drunk, Leri. You know that."

She went blank as the Auditor stood up, stomping toward her with a glare that held her on the spot. She leaned back as he got in her face. He was already flaming as he talked, his heat making her uncomfortable. "Then let's have a bet. You beat four of my choice and then you can fight me. After that we'll see who's sunk and who's on top. Deal?"

"What's...the parts of the deal?"

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that." He turned away from her, her coldness making him uncomfortable just as much. "Let's see. You win...the last soda for the next two-no three months...I win...you fix and update the security system until it's up and running again...and you know what one wrong move does, right?"

The memory of her getting grapped by the security system in that room was enough to make her shudder and wrap her arms around herself as she tried to decide. Though that soda did sound good at the moment. She let out a small growl and held out her claw. "Deal..."  
She cringes as he grabbed her hand, the intense heat searing even after he let go. She watched him walk off and when he was out of visual range she opened her mouth with wide eyes as she shook her hand hard. "De-amn...did he have to power up on that shake?" She muttered and looked at the bucket that was held out in front of her. She looked at the owner and saw Deimos who nodded toward the bucket. She looked in to find it full of ice and stuck it in without a second thought.

She walked down the hall and saw Ottis as he was about to pin up a piece of paper. He looked at her and actually walked up handing it to her. "Auditor came up with a weird list. Any idea what this is about?"

"A bet, Ottis...get that remedy ready though I'm gonna need it."

He nods and hurries off, pulling back on the thick protection gloves with a smirk. She looked over the paper and her ears drooped low as she gulped. The first two didn't bother her so much, the last two pulverized her chances with a truck. She slowly nodded and stuffed it in her pocket as she made her way toward the training area. Her first challenger was already there, standing firm. His yellow eye guard gleaming in the light. "Eight...real name Rover...man, I'd hate to be him at the moment." She glanced toward the voice to see Lucius sitting next to Ray talking. The sight of Ray made her weak already. She inhaled deeply as she kept going, her Anti already geared to the fight without a single thought. She got to her spot and stood there as Auditor stood on the other side of Ray watching the whole thing. "Ready..." She looked down, ears laying back tightly as he was counting down to the fight. It seemed like forever before he spoke again. "FIGHT!"

Her claws twitched as she stared at Eight, the look in his eye told her everything as he just stood there. He was clearly trying to come up with a plan but it wasn't happening, she wasn't allowing that at the moment. She ran at him making him yelp and back up, pulling out a dark green frisbee and chucking it at her. She dodged it and ducked, skidding to a stop at the explosion that it had caused. She gulped as she saw the medium sized crater that was left over, her ears drooping as she turned back to him. She shook off the feeling and reposioned herself before making a mad dash at him. He threw three more, two exploded but the last one didn't sound off as she dodged them. There was a sudden twitch of her tail as she changed course quickly, sliding and cutting his shin with her talons. He stumbled back inhaling sharply as he saw the cut, yellow blood already leaking. She straighted up and ran at him again, their hands intertwining as she tried to grab him. They were now face to face, glaring at each other. "So...is this it?"

She chuckled and nodded her head. "For ya it is...sorry, Mutt."

Her tail thumped against his back, the third frisbee stuck in the belt of his jacket. She backed up quickly and raised a claw, a slight glow was seen. "Tell Medz I said hi will ya?" He shook his head as he tried to get out of his jacket quickly but when she snapped there was a small explosion. After the dust had settled everyone could see Eight was now crumpled on the ground, unconsious. She looked up as Nine walked up, Medz already on the spot. She watched as they took Eight off the field before walking toward the group. As she made her way back she saw the smirk on Ray's face as she looked at him was enough to make her forfeit. She knew this was the hardest bet there ever was at the moment. "One down, three more to go before I come into play." She looked at the Auditor as he walked past her, laughing and mocking her. She clenched her jaws but couldn't help relaxing as she felt a huge hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him get to you, Leri."

"I ain't...I ain't, Ray."

He knelt down in front of her and she lowered her head, eyes on the ground. She couldn't fight the finger under her chin making her look at him again. "What's wrong?"

"I...I have to fight ya..."

He went quiet making her look away. After a few seconds he finally asked the question he wanted to know. "When?"

"Third if I pull through round two."

"Oh dear...I was hoping this wouldn't happen." He looks down as he crosses his arms, not liking one bit of this at the moment.

"He knows how to win a bet..."

"But you can do better...you have two others that can help with no questions."

"Just don't fail on me so I can win..."  
"I'll make this a fight that you'll never forget. Also...we'll have a little alone time even if you don't win."

She cringed but smirked as he laid his hand on her head, rubbing roughly before walking away. She watched him with a sigh, redoing her bandanna with a small smirk still on her face. "I'm gonna win this...I just have to." She sat down and looked over the land thinking of a small plan of action. She arched and gasped as something was slapped onto her back that was cold. She rolled her eyes as she heard a familar laugh. "Too cold, Leri?"

"Like...always Ottis."

She sat there, hunched as he rubbed the remedy on her back and shoulders. The odor was disgusting but the chemicals in it helped the muscles relax. She was the only one who was known around the base to use the stuff or even eat his food at that. He backed up and shut the container as he looked at her. "Two hours and it'll be done. The next fight' gonna make me use more, that's for sure."

"I'll be fine with that, Ottis. What's the worse that could happen?"

"Uhh..."

She looked at Ottis and crossed her arms. "Forget what I asked, alrighty?"

"Loud and clear, Leri."

She watched him walk away, ears twitching as she waited for her next opponenet to be ready.

~I came up with this as I listened to a lot of stuff on Newgrounds thinking about the same thing. Who would win a fight: Lerioc or The Auditor? As I soon realized I got another series under my fingers and began typing as fast as I could. This is what I actually came up with.~

Madness Combat (c) Matt "Krinkels" Jolly

The others (c) Me


End file.
